wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Survivor: Italy - Dra's RP Characters
Survivor: Italy 'is the next season in Survivor's history. It will involve 20 of Dra's RP characters from various other Survivor spinoff franchises. They will come together to fight for the ultimate title of "most relevant Dra character" and will win one million dollars. Twists *'First Impressions -- 'Tribes will vote out two people soley based on first impressions. The two voted out will be sent to Redemption Island where they will await a challenger. *'Redemption Island -- 'Three people will duel each time with one returning at the merge and at the final five. The winner of the duel can give a hidden immunity idol clue to someone in the game or throw it in the fire. *'Tribe Swaps -- 'Many tribe swaps await the players of the game. How many will there be? *'Five Tribes -- '''Two males and two females will be on each tribe, except for the final tribe composed of rivalry women looking for the top spot in Dra's heart. Season Summary Episode One: Gathered Together "I'm in an R-78 Raptor helicopter traveling through a famous country in search for one large and beautiful island. Italy, known for many famous painters and foods, will now be the home of twenty of Dra's roleplay characters. They will compete together to vote out their competitors all for a chance to win one million dollars! 39 days.... 20 people.... ONE SURVIVOR!" A speed boat heads toward one end of the island in a lush jungle region. Cat Valentine, the four time player of Epicvivor Midway Island, Fans vs Favorites, Heroes vs Villains, and winner in Blood vs Water crosses her legs as she sails with the other tribe members. "Hahaha, I know I can win this! Epicvivor was waaay cool with my husband Rory and son Bibble, but this time I get to play my own game!" Kammy Koopa, the robbed queen of a non-canon Epicvivor season, floats on her broom while riding along. Morpheus, the stoner hippie from Ovivor 3 and Ovivor All Stars sails along, admiring the clouds. "DUUUUDDDEEEE It's so cool to play the game again! I'm gonna rock this, man." Nolan, the likable winner of Epicvivor: Cambodia, strums a guitar as he sails with the others. "That Cat chick, man....waaay cool." They arrive and empty the speed boat with an Italian man getting off with them. Working with the show's producers, he is about to reveal to the tribe their name and hand out buffs, along with introducing the first twist of the competition. On a second speed boat heading towards a clear beach area, four other survivors speed along. Nekci Menij, the runner up of Ovivor India and winner of Ovivor Fans vs Favorites is excited about a third appearance on television and is excited for what blindsides she could pull off here. "im nown 4 my blindsades. im gon 2 rok dis gam" Merna Dermandis, a close friend of Nekci Menij and winner of Firevivor Robot Pirate Island, also rides along. "im elektra hart" Punzey McCale, a robbed player from Epicvivor Japan, sails along with the others telling random jokes and puns about his life. Taco flops over in the boat due to the speed and flails. He is from Finale: Berwick, the original season, and is excited to be there despite being very clumsy and unable to do many simple tasks. Another Italian man steps off with them. A third speed boat sails out towards a cavernous area on the right side of the island. Evil Valentine, the ejected boot from Finale Oaxaca and first jury member of Ovivor: Cagayan, sails along with them, giving evil looks to all and vaporizing fish that jump out of the water. "YOU CANNOT STOP THE EVIL VALENTINE FROM WINNING." Electra Heart, the third placer from Epicvivor Antarctica, sails along side her, sharing smiles and cheer with he others. She has no idea another copy of her, Merna Dermandis, is also on the island. "I'm Electra," she says, "I'm Electra Heart!" Carl, the third place boot from Redvivor Phillippines, also rides along them. "HI I AM CARL NICE TO MEET YOU." Brady, Dra's first Roleplay character coming from Firevivor Namibia, sits there. An exciteable boat speeds along towards the northern most part of the island. Annie Wilkes, a highly regarded player from Epicvivor Cursed Islands and Heroes vs Villains rides along. "This stupid cockadoodie show is not about to rob me of my cockadoodie win this time, you rats!" FlorenceMachine, a winner from Finale Broadway and fourth boot from CKSurvivor, contemplates how well she might place in this competition as opposed to Finale. "The game weared on my bones the last time I stayed on an island. Can I be the hardest of hearts and howl my way to the end?" Santa Claus, winner of Firevivor Ecuador and player in Blood vs Water, also sits around with them, staring at the unusual R0bot that lies down on the ground. "HO HO HO, WHO NEEDS SOME PRESENTS?" R0bot, the third placer in Firevivor Brazil known for the famous blindside of Miss Piggie, rides in the floor of the boat to avoid short circuiting. A final speed boat sails along with a cast full of females vying to be the dominating female of Dra's heart. Staci, the winner of Firevivor Brazil, sails along telling lies about her past. "Yah, so sad." Mercy, the winner of Redvivor China, taps her claws on her legs and texts away to the castaways not playing in the game. "Teacher told me not to fail this go around!" JulieChen, a player from Ovivor Manchuria, was originally voted out in the first impressions twist, but it was revealed Redemption Island was in play. She dominated and returned, only to make third place. "I know I can win Head of Household this time, yeah!" Sexygirlxo, a Survivor Fan Characters player from Redvivor India, was known for dominating the votes and blindsides in the competition. Her blindside has led to her wanting to win the game. "I know I can do it this time, I'm gonna destroy this! #Frookies #Charity #NegThePeasants" The italian men who drove them there pull out various pieces of parchment and pens. They pass them out along with buffs. The first tribe, containing Cat, Kammy, Morpheus, and Nolan, is known as Palermo. The second, containing Nekci, Merna, Punzey, and Taco, is known as Verona. The third, containing Evil Valentine, Electra Heart, Carl, and Brady is known as Prato. The fourth, containing Annie Wilkes, Florence, Santa, and R0bot is known as Genoa. The fifth and final, containing Staci, Mercy, Julie, and Sexygirlxo, is known as Trento. From a view point on Palermo, the man reveals a card written from Jeff. "This here," he says in his thick accent, "says that all tribes must vote someone out based on first impressions. The person voted out will get a map and must trek their way to the center of the island to meet Jeff. So....vote?" They all exchange glances and write down their votes. Cat reveals the first vote for Kammy. "You're evil!" Kammy reveals a vote for Cat. "You're a HAG!" Morpheus reveals a vote for Kammy. "Bro, you're mean bro." Nolan reveals a vote for Kammy. "I can't tolerate mean people, man!" The man turns to Kammy. "Take this map and head out for Jeff." Kammy curses the other three on her tribe and floats away. Actual curses, too. Morpheus begins to grow a toadstool on his arm. On Verona, the man reveals the first impressions vote. Nekci reveals a vote for "rofl guy" "Punzey's the name! Puns are my game!" Punzey expresses. "yeh watever l o l," Nekci replies. Merna reveals a vote for Punzey. Punzey reveals a vote for Nekci. Taco reveals a scribbled up vote for Merna. "Das two voes, mane'. Pun dude go to island and find JOFF," the italian man mutters. On Prato, things get heated. Evil Valentine reveals a vote for Brady. "BORING PEASANT!" Electra Heart reveals a vote for Evil Valentine. Carl reveals a vote for Evil Valentine. Brady also reveals a vote for Evil Valentine. "YOU DARE VOTE OUT ME? THE EVIL VALENTINE?" She receives a map and goes to meet Jeff. On Genoa, Annie Wilkes reveals an immediate vote for R0bot. Florence also reveals a vote for R0bot. Santa also reveals a vote for R0bot. "u guys suk lol," R0bot exclaims, revealing a vote for himself. "I KNOW THIS LEADS 2 AN IDOL L O L BYE" On Trento, Staci reveals a vote for Mercy. "This creepy witch chick scares me more than my great great great great--" Mercy reveals a vote for Staci and screeches. Julie reveals a vote for Mercy. Sexygirlxo then reveals a third vote for Mercy. "You are NOT Dra's favorite baby. TTYL xo" In the middle of the island, Kammy Koopa, Punzey, Evil Valentine, R0bot, and Mercy gather together around Jeff. "I hate for you to meet each other on such unusual circumstances, but I would like to welcome you to the Outcast Arena. Right now, your tribes have each voted you out in a first impressions vote. Among yourselves, you will now do the same thing in a challenge format. You will each draw a rock. The person with the differently colored rock will win immunity, and then you will all vote someone out. The person voted out will join me up here. We will do this two times." The five tribes of three gather around the arena shortly after this speech is given. "Each of you has voted out a member of your tribes based on first impressions. The five of them are about to continue this vote, but only three will return to their designated tribes. Two will be voted out of this game for good." Everyone left out of their tribes draws a rock. Everyone has a black rock except for Punzey, who gets a blue rock. "Punzey you are immune for this vote." Kammy reveals the first vote for R0bot. Punzey reveals the first vote for Evil Valentine. Evil Valentine reveals the second vote for R0bot. R0bot reveals the second vote for Evil Valentine. Mercy smiles and laughs. "We need more WEIRD people out here. Teacher SAID to find people like me!" she flips her card and reveals the third vote for R0bot. "R0bot, come stand up here by me. You will not be a part of round two." They all draw rocks yet again. Evil Valentine scores the blue rock. "Evil Valentine you are also immune and will go back into the game." Kammy reveals the first vote for Mercy. Punzey reveals the second vote for Mercy. Evil Valentine reveals the first vote for Punzey. Mercy reveals the second vote for Punzey. "We will now revote. Punzey and Mercy may not revote. If we deadlock the two will draw rocks." Kammy continues to vote for Mercy. Evil Valentine continues to vote for Punzey. Mercy and Punzey draw rocks. The one who draws the white rock is out. Punzey draws the rock and steps aside with R0bot. "Punzey and R0bot, you two are now exiled from your tribes and the first two people voted out of this competition. BUT -- you are not out of this game. To truly vy for Dra's heart, you might do something to get blindsided. WELL, Redemption Island is in play this season. R0bot and Punzey, you will be the first two players there." The tribes glance at each other in shock and awe. "Evil Valentine, Kammy, and Mercy -- rejoin your tribes and head back to camp. Your first immunity challenge will occur soon." On Palermo, Kammy stares at her tribe mates with anger. "Sorry for voting you out, Kammy!" Cat exclaims. "Shut your tribe, you ignorant SLIME!" Kammy shouts. "Dudddddeeeeeee don't be mean, man!" Morpheus exclaims. "Let's all sit by the camp fire and...and sing a song!" Nolan suggests. Verona returns without Punzey. "rofl gud thing hes out lol," Nekci says. "rofl!!!" Merna shouts. "merna u r so irrelv lol," Nekci argues back. "taco FLAILS" Prato returns with Evil Valentine, who vaporizes random plants around her. "YOU PEASANTS ARE LUCKY I DO NOT VAPORIZE YOU." Electra Heart, Carl, and Brady sit and stare at her. Genoa returns without R0bot. Annie Wilkes starts a fire with Florence while Santa Claus delivers food to small raccoons. Annie proposes an alliance with Florence, and she agrees. Staci proposes an alliance with Mercy and promises to avenge her. But she then alligns with Sexygirlxo and Julie. Julie aligns with Sexygirlxo and Mercy, and then Staci aligns again with Sexygirlxo and Mercy. The entire tribe erupts to chaos. The five tribes arrive on site for the immunity challenge in the ocean. "For this challenge, one person from each tribe will swim out and grab a bag of puzzle pieces. They must then swim back and give the bag to someone else, and they will then assemble a puzzle. The first four tribes to do so win immunity." Julie swims out first for Trento and quickly snags a bag of puzzle pieces. Florence swims out and takes her time to arrive. Carl swims out rapidly and arrives quickly to the bags. He takes them back and arrives second from Julie. Nekci floats out, but nobody on the tribe has any arms. They instantly regret voting out Punzey, but Nekci manages to float there to grab the puzzle bag. Nolan swims out and grabs the pieces quickly. The first person to start on the puzzle is Sexygirlxo for Trento. She assembles it slowly, getting confused on the whole thing. The second to begin is Electra Heart. She comes close to finishing it quickly. The third to begin is Cat for Palermo. She assembles it rapidly as well. "SOMEONE HELP ME I AM VERY CONFUSED XO" The next to begin is Annie, when Florence finally delivers the puzzle pieces. The final to begin, in last place, is Taco. But, he somehow manages to dominate the puzzle and finish is in a close second right after Cat finishes for Palermo. "Cat wins immunity for Palermo! Taco wins immunity for Verona!" Electra Heart finally snaps the last piece in place. "Prato wins immunity! It is now Genoa versus Trento." Sexygirlxo continues to become confused in the challenge. Julie runs up to her and directs her through it. Annie closes up on finishing the puzzle. Julie finishes the direction, and Sexy locks in the final piece just before Annie can do so. "TRENTO WINS IMMUNITY! Genoa, after voting out R0bot, the three of you will go down yet another member at tribal council tonight." Genoa heads back to camp. At the camp fire, Florence tells Annie to vote out Santa. Annie agrees. In a confessional, Annie reveals she is "only up to work with her in this cockadoodie game." At Tribal Council, Annie Wilkes, Florence Machine, and Santa Claus walk in to tribal council. "Well, the final three of Genoa are now here in tribal council. You will soon become the final two of Genoa. Annie, do you think it was a mistake to vote out R0bot?" "Not at all. He was a cockadoodie idiot!" "What about you, Santa? Any regrets?" "Not talking to Florence or Annie before tribal, ho ho! I won Ecuador. In fact, Annie is the only non winner here! Florence and I should stay together and form a winners alliance, ho ho!" Jeff sends them off to vote. He returns with the urn to reveal the votes. "First vote.....................Annie." "Second vote...........Santa." "Third vote........first person voted out of Survivor: Italy -- Santa Claus. Bring me your torch." Santa sighs and brings over his torch to Jeff. He snuffs it. "Take your torch and your stuff and head on over to Redemption Island." Florence and Annie sit together, holding hands. "Only two people left on your tribe. I would pray for safety before things get ugly. Head back to camp. Goodnight." - Santa - | Florence | | Annie | Annie - | Santa | - '''Final Words -- Santa Claus: "HO HO HO, it was a mistake to not vote out Annie. Florence ruined her own game, ho ho! I'll just dominate Redemption like I dominated Ecuador!" Episode Two: This is some weird Cockadoodie Stuff! Annie Wilkes and Florence Machine return to camp together. Being alone, the two actually manage to get a good night's sleep. They bond over music styles and the many Misery novels by Paul Sheldon. "I'm bonding with Florence Machine. This is some weird Cockadoodie stuff!" REDEMPTION ISLAND DUEL #1 "Come on in, guys!" The players of Palermo, Verona, Prato, the two survivors of Genoa, and Trento arrive and take their respective colored seats in two large sets of bleachers to spectate the duel. "We will now bring in the combatants for the duel." "R0bot and Punzey, voted out in first impressions..." R0bot and Punzey step into the arena. "And Santa, voted out at the first tribal council." "Ho ho ho!" "Do any of you feel any anger towards your original tribes for voting you out, or has that feeling gone away?" "I'm still extremely angry at Verona for voting me out! I'll make sure you people cry and pout!" "rofl i 5got u esistd" "nekci dont b meen ok" "wtf morna wen did u get her" "Let's get to today's duel. In front of each of you is a stack of blocks with various letters on them. These blocks will stack up in only one way to form four simple words. When you have all four, shout that you're done and I will check it. If you're right, you win the duel. Two will move on, one will be eliminated from the game. Let's get started." The four blocks should reveal the words "REDEEM" "ISLAND" "SAVIOR" and "IMMUNE". "Survivors ready....go!" The three duelers begin to work on their puzzles. Santa stacks the word "SURVI", but becomes suddenly confused at running out of blocks before making the ending, "--VOR". Punzey develops the word "UNMADE", which is incorrect again. R0bot forms the word "RODLN", which of course is incorrect again. Punzey begins to see the word "REDEEM" forming in his blocks. He stacks it up and notices the word "ISLAND" forming on the opposite side. He stacks it up and spins it to reveal "SAVIOR" and "IMMUNE". "I GOTS IT, MAN!" Jeff arrives to inspect it, and spins it around. All four words match up. "PUNZEY WINS THE DUEL!" Punzey cheers and dismantles his set of blocks to avoid the others from cheating. Santa recalls hearing Punzey mumble about the word "Redeem" and attempts to form it out of his blocks. R0bot noices what Santa is doing and tries to catch up. It is a close finish, but Santa calls it before R0bot. "SANTA STAYS ALIVE!" R0bot sighs and scoots over towards Jeff and a fire pit. "R0bot, here on day four, you are the first person eliminated from Survivor: Italy." "I can't believe it, beep boop! I made finals after stuff in Firevivor beep!!" "You voted yourself out because you thought you would get an idol, R0bot," Jeff replies. "So?" "Meh--toss your buff in the urn and head out." R0bot throws his Genoa buff into the burning urn and exits the arena. "Punzey, for winning the duel, you can give a hidden immunity idol clue to anyone in the game or you can burn it and prevent them from finding it. What will you do?" Punzey approaches Jeff and takes the clue. He tosses it into the fire. "Burn, baby, burn!" Taco suddenly falls and flails on the stairs. "Well then, I know the five tribes up there -- especially you, Genoa -- are expecting some kind of tribe swap, right?" Everyone nods their heads in excitement. "Too bad, today isn't the day for that. Head back to camp -- your immunity challenge will be coming up soon." '-' At the Genoa camp, Annie and Florence sit around and twiddle thumbs. "If we lose again," Florence begins, "we'll go to fire and have to battle it out to be the last one standing." At the Palermo camp, Kammy stares angrily at Cat and Morpheus. Nolan consoles Kammy and tells her that everything will be alright. "NYEH! That stupid little cat voted me out!" Nolan pets her on the head and tells the little koopa not to worry about her. Off in the woods near the water well, Cat and Nolan meet up together to gather water. "Nolan, I've played Survivor four times -- this is my FIFTH game! I know what happens when someone doesn't like someone else. Don't flip on me!" "RELAX, Cat, we're the favorites here. Kammy's extremely irrelevant." Morpheus relaxes nearby to Kammy. "Duuuuuuuddeeee I'll totally help you flip on Cat, man." At the Verona camp, Nekci and Merna float in the ocean while Taco is stuck in the sand. "Taco is contemplating quitting. Taco hates to quit, but Taco has no choice! Taco is alone! Taco is not like weird blobby people. Taco is taco!" On Prato, Evil Valentine threatens to vaporize Brady. "Dude, if you shoot me or whatever you'll TOTALLY be ejected, man. Don't let that happen, dude!" "SHUT UP YOU FILTHY PEASANT." "Let's all just calm down! Let's all be electric...I'm electra heart!♥" Carl relaxes in the shelter and prepares himself for the upcoming nights where Evil Valentine is nearly ejected. "Quit trying to vote me out!" Mercy scolds Staci. "You're so stupid like my great great great aunt who invented Stupidity! Without her people would be smart!" Julie and Sexy meet off to the side while the two go off on each other. "I never thought I would be more compelled to vote out Staci in my life," Julie reveals to Sexy. "I never thought so too. I thought you had to be freakin' ORANGE to play Survivor?" "What are you talking about, Sexy?" "nothing xo" The five tribes enter the ocean for their next immunity challenge. "Let's get to today's immunity challenge. Because of Genoa being on the short side, only one person will compete from each tribe in this challenge of wits. In front of everyone at the bottom of this ocean floor is a puzzle of anchors. You must arrange this puzzle using your stength and mind power to create an image. When you are finished, release the puzzle by unlocking all four padlocks. When it floats up, you will win immunity for your tribe. The first four to finish will win, the last to finish will be sent to tribal council." Staci will be playing for Trento. Florence will be playing for Genoa. Carl will be playing for Prato. Merna will be playing for Verona. Cat will be playing for Palermo. "GO!" Florence displays a major talent for holding her breath. She remains under water for minutes after everyone else has come up. Carl readily begins the puzzle and rapidly notices that he is finishing before anyone else. He arrives from the water and heads back down. Merna continues trying to figure out how to dive under water. Carl releases his first two locks just as Florence finishes the puzzle. Cat finally finishes her puzzle. Staci is nearly finished. Carl releases the puzzle and dives upward with it. "CARL WINS IMMUNITY FOR PRATO!" Florence arrives with her puzzle in second. "FLORENCE WINS IMMUNITY FOR GENOA! Someone from either Verona, Palermo, or Trento will be going to Redemption Island at tribal council!" Cat arrives with her puzzle. "CAT WINS IMMUNITY FOR PALERMO! IT'S DOWN TO VERONA AND TRENTO NOW!" Merna struggles in the water. Staci finally comes up with her puzzle. "TRENTO WINS IMMUNITY!" "Verona, I have nothing for you but tribal council tonight." "rofl my sistr is votin out taco so im goin 2 2 L O L" At the Verona camp, Merna and Nekci laugh about random things completely irrelevant to the game. "Taco is DONE," Taco cries in a confessional. "Come on in, Verona. Welcome to tribal council. Dip your torches in and get fire." Nekci, Merna, and Taco both do not have hands, so their torches simply flop onto the ground. "...okay then. Nekci, how did the challenge go today? Are you disappointed?" "rofl no my b merna is here rofl" "i am merna premodner gurl 2k14" "Taco is sad. Taco is only one that speak english. Taco sad." "...You know what -- just go ahead and vote. I'm not gonna bother." After the three of voted, Jeff returns with the urn and prepares to reveal. "First vote....." Jeff holds up a scribbled up card. The contestants had to vote with their mouths. "...what?" "das my vot 4 merna rofl #blandsied" "...First vote.......Merna." He reveals the second scribbled up vote. "das my vot 4 nekci LOL #blandsied LOL" "....Second vote......Necki." Jeff reveals the third vote, which of course is scribbled up. "The second person voted out of Survivor Italy....whoever Taco voted for." "Taco voted for Merna because she is mean." "....Merna, the tribe has spoken. You need to bring me your torch." Jeff grabs her torch for her and promptly snuffs it. She wobbles off toward Redemption Island. "I hope you two don't lose the next challenge, because if you do and we go to fire, we'll be stuck here all night in a stalemate." Episode Three: rofl Castaways